Sylux
Sylux is a powerful Bounty Hunter who appeared in Metroid Prime Hunters. Very little is known about Sylux, other than that it harbors a strong hatred for the Galactic Federation, and Samus Aran by association. History Very little is known about this character or why Sylux hates the Galactic Federation and Samus Aran. Sylux originates from the planet Cylosis and harbors a strong hatred for fellow Bounty Hunter, Samus Aran, for working with the Federation. Looking at the overall humanoid shape, and the humanoid hand holding the Shock Coil (Sylux's weapon of choice), it is possible, and sometimes assumed, that Sylux could be human, but has only 3 fingers and 1 thumb. This theory is also backed partially by the use of stolen Federation gear and armor, which seem to be human in shape, however, Sylux's species in the cinematic intro to Metroid Prime: Hunters is labeled as "unknown." Similarly, Sylux's gender is unknown (all entries go out of the way to avoid use of gender-specific pronouns, similar to Samus in the Japanese manual for Metroid), or even if Sylux's species is gendered, adding fuel for further speculation. Another theory is that Sylux could have once been a member of the Galactic Federation, which would explain his similar weapons and armor. His hatred could simply be because he was wounded in some way. Sylux's ship is the Delano 7, a blue X-shaped ship with aerofoils similar to the Lockjaw form. Along with Samus' gunship, Rundas' Phrygisian-class gunship, and Ghor's Battlesuit/gunship combination, the Delano 7 is one of the few hunter ships to appear in the games themselves, although Weavel's spaceship makes a small appearance in a docking bay during the cutscene for landing on the Oubliette. A ship that slightly resembles the Delano 7, although with lighter blue coloration and a vastly different hull, can be seen following Samus after the end credits in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption for a 100% item collection rate. Gameplay Like all other Hunters in the game, Sylux is capable of defeating Samus and taking one of her Octoliths. In order to complete the game, Samus needs all of the Octoliths, and thus must fight her thief again in order to gain it back. Sylux's weapon is known as the Shock Coil. The Shock Coil was a prototype weapon under development by the Galactic Federation. It is an illegal combat technology: It fires a continuous beam of concentrated neutrinos at its target. It was eventually stolen by Sylux, along with a prototype suit and ship, the Delano 7. The Delano 7 is encountered twice in the game, and it is the only Hunter ship other than Samus' seen (in detail) in the game. Interestingly, despite hating the Galactic Federation, Sylux currently only uses equipment that was designed and made by them. It may be that Sylux used to be a GF member and had some sort of issue with them that caused this treachery. This would explain why Sylux hates the Federation and has access to the stolen prototypes. Sylux has an alternate form known as the Lockjaw. In this form, Sylux becomes a ball of green energy the size of Samus's Morph Ball form, surrounded by two entwined, metal bars that look like a deformed version of the Delano 7 with energy threads connecting them together. Sylux can deal a large amount of damage in this form and is quite agile. While in this form, Sylux can drop two bombs and connect them, unless there are obstructions or they are set too far apart. Once a foe is in range, a third bomb can be dropped which will enclose the enemy and is an ensured kill or at least drop the opponent's damage to minimal levels. (It takes near 200 health to survive the triple attack, while if only hit by two bombs it deals much less damage. When two bombs connect, they form a beam of energy in-between them and serve as a sort of tripwire trap). The Lock Jaw can use its bombs to fly in low gravity areas, which adds to the popularity of being able to combine the Imperialist and use bombs to keep Sylux in the air to snipe opponents, and if rapidly dropped to glide in normal gravity areas, enabling Sylux to skip gaps or reach certain hidden spots, such as a "ghost world" in Harvester. Gallery Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Metroid Characters Category:Nintendo DS Debut Category:All Characters